As a personal accessory, a clutch is a thin handbag, typically rectangular but possibly oblong or square, with either no handle or a small primarily ornamental strap; the clutch is generally intended to be carried by holding its body (rather than a strap, if any). Three types of clutches include the box clutch, the flap clutch and the clasp frame clutch. A box clutch typically has two rigid halves that are connected on one edge by a hinge, and opens in a clamshell fashion. The flap clutch is similar to a rectangular purse, and is made of a more flexible fabric or plastic, and typically has a flap that covers an opening on the top of the clutch. The hinged clutch is also made of a more flexible fabric or plastic, but can be opened or closed along a top of the clutch by a hinge mechanism that permits the two top edges of the clutch to be moved away or toward each other. The zippered clutch is similar to the flap and hinged clutch, but can be opened or closed near a top of the clutch by a zipper.